You're My Angel
by 0Memories of Nobody0
Summary: Better Summary inside. Seth is saved by the one he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. After Jacob saved Seth, it leads to events of the two childhood best friends true love for each other.  Pairing: Seth x Jacob    Eventual Lemons
1. How it all Began

A Jacob x Seth Story- "You're My Angel"

Summary: While out on patrol, Seth encounters his first vampire. Just when Seth is about to give up, he is saved by the person he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. This event brings forth a series of more events that lead up to the childhood best friends true love for each other. (Eventual Lemons)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: How it all Began

Seth's POV

Today was my big day, I was now finally able to patrol at night with the others. It was around 7:00pm and the light was starting to fade very quickly. I immediately ran downstairs to tell my Mom I was leaving for patrol, "Hey Mom! I going now!"

"Ok dear, just be careful."

"Yeah I'll be careful," I replied and with that said I left and went around to the side of the house. There I tied my shorts around my ankles. Closing my eyes, I remembered what Jacob told me to do when I transformed: "Ok Seth, the key to transforming is to just channel your inner heat. Let the heat envelope you, but don't reject it. The rest should just come naturally."

Just when I was about to transform, I realized that I had feelings for Jacob. For the past few days I kept thinking about Jacob being shirtless, Jacob's attractive body, Jacob's cute smile, and more Jacob this and that. Even though Jacob and I are childhood best friends, I had desperately wanted to be with him all the time. So it just seem to hit me. It was now that I had noticed my imprint on Jacob.

Jacob's POV

'Hey were's Seth? I thought today was his first day on night patrol with us.'

'It is Jacob, just be patient,' Sam thought out loud in his mind. Just then I heard Seth's thoughts running through my head.

'Sorry I'm late guys. I just had to mum… you know tell my mom I was leaving.'

'Whatever Seth, you must be daydreaming.'

'Hey Paul, shut up! Be nice to Seth'

'Sure, sure, sure. Anything for you Jacob,' Paul was snickering with that last comment. A few seconds later, Seth emerged in wolf form.

'Ok, so what do I do?'

'Seth,' stated Sam, 'You will out patrolling a small area by yourself near Forks. Don't worry, as Jacob will be patrolling an area that is nearby yours.'

'Thanks, Sam. I might as well head off.' Seth left and I went with him.

'So Seth, are you excited?'

'Me, yes I am very excited!'

'Well then lets start running to our designated areas. Race ya.' With that said, I sprinted off ahead Seth.

'Hey thats unfair!' he called after me.

Seth's POV

'Jacob sprinted ahead of me, jeez, he is such a knucklehead.'

'Heard that Seth!'

Oops I forgot that everything I think of is connected to the others when your in wolf form. After about 5 minutes of trying to catch up with Jacob, we had finally reached our destination.

'So this side is your patrolling area and this side is mine. If you need any help just give a loud yell, bark, thought, etc. All you have to do is just basically look around your area for suspicious looking characters and that's all there is to it.'

'Thanks for the tip Jacob, see ya!'

'See you too Seth!' Within 10 seconds Jacob was no longer in sight.

'Hope this goes well,' I thought to myself. To tell you the truth I was very nervous.

?POV

"Smells like dinner. Fresh wolf for tonight!" Grinning, the mysterious person ran towards Seth's scent.

25 Minutes Pass

Seth's POV

'This is becoming very boring.' I was getting very tired from pacing back and forth from one area to another. What seemed like the night would never end, I laid down on my belly on the soft leaves of the forest. It was then that I heard the sound of a twig breaking. Being alerted to the sound I looked for the source of the noise. I first looked behind a bush that was in front of me. No Luck. Next I continued to look around where I laid on the leaves.

Then out from behind a tree emerged a figure. The strange figure had red in his eyes and judging from his facial expression he was smiling. It was at that exact moment that he chose to speak, "Hello mutt. Which do you prefer grilled, chopped, diced, seasoned….mmm… this is making me even more hungry."

Oh shitÖ. 'Jacob!' I screamed loud in my mind. 'Help, it's…it's…it's a vampire! And a hungry one at that!' I waited for a few seconds for a response, but none came.

"Oh by the way, if your trying to get in contact with that nearby wolf. He has some issues to deal with, including issues that involve bleeding profusely from the legs, and neck.

'Fuck You! You...You leech!' I then thought to myself, wow, who know I would start talking like Jacob when he thinks or talks to Edward.

"Now then.. Be a good wolf and hold still. It won't take very long for me to devour you!" said the insane yet hungry vampire.

'Sam, Paul, where are you?'

'We are on our way Seth. We're a bit farther away from Jacob and your location.'

Phew, thank you pack connecting thoughts. Sam and Paul were our their way. 'So what do I do? This vampire is wanting to eating me!'

'Just run away Seth! Just run... You need to stall for time'

'Hey umm how can I Sam, when he's slowly walking toward me mouth open and all!'

'YOU TWIT, JUST SHUT YOUR YAP AND RUN LIKE HELL!'

Immediately, I ran as fast as I could away from that hungry vampire.

'Paul, please be a little nicer to me.' 'Sure, pal, sure. I highly doubt that.'

'Thanks a lot Paul.'

'You're welcome!'

I then noticed I was about to run into a tree, moving to the side I avoided making contact with the tree. What I didn't notice was that there was another tree in my way and unfortunately I crashed into it. 'Owwwwww!'

Then in a flash, that hungry vampire was there. "HmmmÖ. To bad. I gave my dinner a chance to run away, but if they are this clumsy I can't pass this opportunity."

Jacob's POV

'Ugh….. What happened?'

Judging from the bleeding, I was severely injured. Crap..

'Seth! Seth!' From what the damned vampire said he was after Seth.

'Please, somebody... SAVE ME!' Dammit Seth, stop being afraid. I guess this was truly my fault. Not being able to fight off another damn leech. Now, Seth is too afraid to respond to my calls. Shit.. 'Hang on Seth! I'm on my way!' I then began running towards Seth. As I was running a felt a strange feeling for Seth. 'Great, all I need now is confused emotions. It seems that for a while I had indescribable feelings for Seth. I felt like I wanted to be with him all the time. Wait a second! Me…Imprinting on Seth… Impossible. I'm in love with Bella, not Seth. Damn you Edward for taking her away from me!' As I thought all this out, I realized I was very close that hungry vampire. I then hid and waited for the right moment that I could go straight for the kill and save Seth in the process.

Seth's POV

Words cannot describe the immense pain and fear I am feeling right now. 'Why... Why….why…. can't somebody just be here and save me. This is too much for me to handle. It seems that life has given up on me. I can't even get that one special person to notice me!' I then phased back into human and said, "LIfe is very cruel to me. Please just end my life quickly."

"It seems you made a very wise decision boy. I will satisfy your important request." Then I closed my eyes. 'I wish life was nicer to me' thinking to myself. 'Jacob, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. My life hurts unless your around.' I waited for what seemed like eternity, waiting for that vampire to kill me. But after a few seconds nothing happened. I reopened my eyes and there he was, Jacob, but he wasn't in wolf form. I looked on the ground and in front of him was that hungry vampire, shredded in pieces. Looking back at Jacob, he had his shorts on, but didn't have a shirt. So I continued staring at his six-pack abs, then moved upward to his hot, developed pecs. It seemed that I was eye groping him, but then I snapped out of it when Jacob spoke.

"You ok Seth? You seem a bit out of focus."

"Me, oh I'm fine. Just a little shocked thats all." 'Was he smiling at me while I was eye groping him?'

Then out of the forest came two large wolves. Immediately, I put on my shorts that were tied around my legs. It then hit me that Jacob had just seen me naked. Blushing from this fact gave Sam and Paul enough time to phase back and put their clothes back on.

"Sorry Seth. I thought there would be no vampires in this area. Last time I was here I didn't have any encounters with any vampires."

"No, it's fine Sam. Jacob was the one who truly saved me!"

Flashing my signature smile to Jacob, he just smiled back and laughed, "Well everyone, I guess thats enough patrolling for tonight, except for Paul.

"Wait, what!"

"You heard me, due to you being mean to Seth you are going to be patrolling the area from the Reservation to Forks."

"Ugh… Fine…. Whatever! You better be patrolling with me Sam."

"Yes of course I will." I then saw Sam turn toward Jacob and me. "You two are to be returning back to the Reservation. And Seth, you are to watch and take care of Jacob until he heals back to normal. Jacob, you are to be resting. Just look at your legs, they're a mess. You can't go back to school like that."

"So how long will it take for me to heal before I go back to school?"

"About a week. So no arguments!" Sam said in his (I quote "Alpha" voice).

Jacob's POV

Once Sam had finished talking, I went off without Seth for home.

"Hey, wait up Jacob!" yelled Seth who was running to me.

"I'm fine Seth."

"Yeah, but orders are orders. Can't disobey them."

"Whatever. My place or yours."

"Umm...how about your place?"

"Sure." The walk back to my house was real quiet. During that quietness, I took quick glances at Seth's body. Staring at his four-pack abs and wait what I am I doing. I then shook my head trying to get those perverted thoughts out of my head. Unfortunately, my little friend started growing due to the dirty thoughts and soon my little friend would become my big friend and very noticeable to Seth. So I sprinted for the house. Knowing that we were that close, I ran into my house and yelled to my dad, "Hey, Billy! Seth is going be over for a couple of days to help watch and take care of me while I recover."

"Okay son," was all Billy replied. I then rushed up stairs, went to my room to grab some clothes, then went straight for the bathroom that was connected to my room. I then took the liberty of locking my bathroom door and turning on the bathroom vent.

A second later, Seth ran into my bedroom sounding all out of breath. "Jacob you moron, don't leave me behind like that!"

"Sorry Seth! My bathroom urges are too strong to resist. So it'll be a while before I get out of the bathroom."

"Fine, just don't' take too long. I'll just stay in your bedroom." I started breathing more easily when I heard Seth sit down on my mini-couch that was away from the bathroom door. Then I made my way toward the toilet seat and began pondering about my feelings for Seth and Bella.

* * *

This is my first story...So...comments would be nice.


	2. By Being Saved

A Jacob x Seth Story- "You're My Angel"

Summary: While out on patrol, Seth encounters his first vampire. Just when Seth is about to give up, he is saved by the person he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. This event brings forth a series of more events that lead up to the childhood best friends true love for each other.

Chapter Notice- There Is Lemons in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 2: By Being Saved

Jacob's POV

'Bella is a girl that catches my attention every time, but Seth on the other hand seems to gather my attention a lot more than Bella. Am I starting to like Seth? Wait..Ewww... that's gross, I'm not gay. I've always loved girls. I remember the time when Paul and I in 8th grade raised up a girl's skirt with a ruler that got us sent to the principal's office. Apparently, the girl wasn't wearing anything underneath and screamed so loud that the entire school went quiet for about 5 or 6 seconds then everybody started defending her and we got put to blame. Aw yes, that was indeed a good memory of 8th grade. (Jacob experiences a sudden headache.) Great now my head is starting to hurt. And damn, why won't this erection stay down.'

Main POV

Jacob tried his best to keep his erection down, but to no avail his 'friend' kept sticking up. Suddenly an idea came to Jacob's mind.

'Wait, I should just take a cold shower. That should help deflate my erect 'friend' plus I can even clean the blood off my legs while I'm at it.' So he turned on the shower and just stepped in. For a regular human, they would jumped right back out, but in Jacob's case for being warm all the time, he didn't feel too cold. Instead, he felt relaxed.

"Great, just great. My erection won't go down." Breathing in calmly, he grabbed his cock and started stroking it at a slow pace. Jacob then started imagining Bella making out with him. But suddenly, thoughts of Seth popped into his head. Not wanting to ruin the pleasure, he then imagined himself with Seth.

(Freshly Squeezed Lemon Approaching!)

Jacob's Lustful Thought POV

"Yeah Seth babe, I know you like that."

"Ugh...Push faster Jacob."

"God, Seth your ass is so fucking tight, but my cock is enjoying every second of it." I continued to pound Seth's fuckable ass, earning moans every time I hit his prostate.

"Ahhhh...yeah Jacob, fuck me there. Keep fucking me there."

"You mean there babe." I said as the tip of my cock touched his prostate.

"Fuck... Yeah right there." Then Seth turned around and I was making out with him while I was continuing to fuck him. Our tongues started twirling with each other causing saliva to drip right out of our mouths. Soon I told Seth I was hungry for his dick. So Seth got up, off my cock and stood straight up. I then sat up on the floor, my head against the bed as Seth got in front of me. I then lunged for his dick and started licking it. I started from his balls and then up to the tip of his cock. Then I engulfed his entire member. Seth finally opened one eye and started face fuck me. He started going slow, but went faster making me deep throat his sizeable cock.

Not before long, he screamed those special words, "Jacob, ugh... I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead baby, I'm still gonna suck you dry." Immediately following those words, Seth released in my mouth. I then gulped down the the white, sticky liquid that went down my throat and continued sucking and licking Seth's cock nice and clean.

Main POV

After the lustful thought of Seth releasing, Jacob shot out several rounds of semen that hit the walls of his shower, "Ahhhh…..Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh….wow, that was an unexpected round of ecstasy," panted Jacob.

Seth's POV

"Hey Jacob are you okay? I heard you screaming something," said a worried Seth.

"No everything is fine Seth. But out of curiosity, what did you hear?"

"Well all I heard was a muffled up sound since the shower and bathroom's vent were running, so it was hard to tell."

"Oh...okay I'll be out in second." I then went back to the mini-couch that I was sitting on and out came Jacob from the bathroom. "So, enjoy your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel refreshed."

"That nice to hear! Now then do you want to eat or sleep?"

"Um….How about we eat? My stomach is growling." True to his words, my stomached growled as well. "Ok, lets go."

(In the Area where Seth was Attacked) Main POV

"James! James! Where are you?" said the other mysterious figure.

"Oh my god! Dammit James, why can't you control your thirst for blood!" The said mysterious figure began to cry for a moment then spoke saying, "I swear I will find and kill the person who killed my James! This person's beloved friends and family are going to perish first!" and with that the mysterious figure went over to the shredded body know as James and smelled for a scent. After a couple of seconds the mysterious figure got up and smiled.

"Found you scent sweetie! Prepare yourself for Hell!" Then the mysterious figure ran as fast as the wind toward the scent she had just smelled on James' body.

Seth's POV

"Thank you Billy for the delicious dinner!"

"You're welcome Seth!" replied Billy.

"Hey Seth I think it's best for you to call your mom and tell her your going to be here for a while."

"Sure, I call. Hey Jacob I'll meet you upstairs in your room."

"Okay Seth," with that Jacob went to his room upstairs.

"Hey Billy, where's the phone?"

"It's in the kitchen Seth."

"Thanks!" I then made my way toward the phone, then I called my mom.

"Hey Mom, it's me Seth. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to be at Jacob's for a while. Sam's orders FYI."

"That's fine dear, just call me when you are returning home."

"Okay, goodnight! See ya!"

"Bye Seth." When I had finished talking to my mom, I wanted to be a good guest so I washed the dishes and put everything up. Once I was finished I heard snoring. Going out of the kitchen and into the living room I saw Billy on the couch sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him I started heading up the stairs, but then something hit me at the back of my head and everything faded to darkness.

Jacob's POV

'I wonder what's taking Seth so long? Wait what just now was that disgusting smell?' Immediately, I ran out of my room and I was about to enter the kitchen when I noticed an orange sticky note that read: To whomever this may concern, I have taken hostage this boy, who's name is Seth. If you want him back, you'll have to find me. You have 24 hours from now to find me, if not he'll die. Have fun, I'll be waiting in a place that is clear and you can see the moonlight.

Love,

Victoria

"Dammit!" with that said, I ran off toward the meadow, a place where I think Seth is being held captive.

Seth's POV

I then woke up with the feeling of pain in my wrists. I looked around and noticed I was in the meadow. It was then that I spoke to myself although I wasn't expecting to be answered, "What happened?"

"Why you're being held captive sweetie."

"Huh...Who's there? Explain yourself!" There out of the shadows of the trees was a lady, who appeared in her twenties.

"Name's Victoria darling." She had orange hair and had the same red color in her eyes as that vampire who tried to eat me. Wait...She's a vampire.

"So, why am I being held captive?"

"Because sweetie, your friend killed my mate. So I'm gonna kill his friend. Simple as that." The feeling of fear overtook me again and I started crying, yet again.

'Jacob' I thought to myself, where are you? I need you!'

Jacob's POV

'Seth wait for me I coming for you!' thinking to myself as I was running in human form. The reason why I didn't want to change into wolf form was because I didn't want Sam and Paul to know what was currently happening. It felt like hours, but my legs didn't give up. I was thinking, 'Why are my legs not giving out. Then I guess it must be true. I do care about and love Seth.'

Main POV

Jacob ran, and ran till he approached the meadow. When he was about to enter the meadow's clearing, he jumped into a tree. While in the tree Jacob looked for Seth and his captor. For a few seconds, Jacob couldn't find Seth, but then from a distance he saw a female with orange hair and Seth tied up. Deciding on what to do, he thought about all his plans of action. But nonetheless, he would have to transform in order to kill that female. Waiting and then counting to three, Jacob jumped out of the tree and transformed. Immediately he rushed the vampire who was unaware of Jacob's presence. Within a few seconds the vampire was ripped to shreds.

Jacob then transformed back into his human form and ran to Seth yelling, "Hey Seth I'm here so relax. I've taken care of everything."

Seth who was asleep mumbled, "Jacob I miss you. Please watch over and protect me. I love you..." Seth couldn't finish because he had then started snoring and was heavily asleep.

"Oh Seth, I love you too!" Squeezing Seth into a great big hug, Jacob ran back to his house holding Seth bridal-style. When he had arrived back at his house, he went up to his room and laid Seth on one side of his bed. Jacob then got in bed with Seth and put his arm around him.

"I will always love you and protect you Seth, no matter what." Jacob whispered into Seth's ear. then planted a small kiss on Seth's forehead.

Jacob resumed holding Seth between his arms and began thinking. 'After all this time, I have finally realized it. Seth you are my true imprint not Bella.' It was then that Jacob realized was truly happy, being with the one he loved. He then feel into a peaceful sleep while holding his imprint between his arms.

* * *

So...How was my story? Comments Would Be Appreciated...Thanks,

0Memories of Nobody0


	3. By The One He Loved

A Jacob x Seth Story- "You're My Angel"

Summary: While out on patrol, Seth encounters his first vampire. Just when Seth is about to give up, he is saved by the person he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. This event brings forth a series of more events that lead up to the childhood best friends true love for each other. (Eventual Lemons)

Truly sorry if I offended any fans of Bella or Edward.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 3: By The One He Loved

Main POV

Seth woke up in the early hours of the morning. He then noticed he was being held tightly by somebody. Turning his head oh so slightly he saw Jacob.

"This is impossible. This is just a dream." Seth then pinched himself several times believing he was still asleep. Pain seeped into is arms as he kept pinching, but with no luck. Determined that his was still a dream he continued pinching.

Jacob on the other hand, felt the person he had his arm around was moving. Slowly opening he eyes and he saw Seth pinching himself on arm. Smiling Jacob raised his arm and grabbed Seth's hand.

Slowly, Seth turned around to a smiling Jacob. 'Jacob is so hot when he smiles.' Closing the remaining distance between the two, Jacob brought Seth closer to him and kissed him.

"So, gotta love these mornings. I am right?" Jacob said as he moved away from Seth.

"Ssss..I mean sorry Jacob, but I gotta go," he stuttered as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Seconds later, Seth had left Jacob's house.

Jacob was still sitting in bed when, Seth left. "Damn…Guess I need to give him some time to think about this..."

Seth's POV

I wanted alone time, so I ran for what felt like hours. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't really care. My thoughts were racing, and it truthfully felt very painful. I wasn't in wolf form because then everyone would hear me and look for me, so running shirtless was my only option. Finally, after like what 30 minutes I stopped by a nearby river for a drink.

Cupping some water in my hands, I drank. Continuously, I kept drinking water trying to regain some stamina from my long run. A few moments later I stopped and just started walking. My life was probably ruined from running away from Jacob, but I had a good reason. I never thought that Jacob, of all people, although my imprint, would feel the same way towards me. Of course, it was probably due to his hormones or something like that but he is just maybe going through a phase right now.

Walking through the forest, I came upon a clearing. There was a cliff and below it was the ocean. Calmly, I walked up to the cliff's edge and sat down staring at the ocean ahead. Breathing in and out slowly I came to a conclusion that I really did have feelings for Jacob. It was just that his recent kiss seemed to shock me a bit too much.

'Jacob.' I thought, 'Why...Why now of all times? How did you come to realize your love for me?' A tear fell down my face, but I still kept on thinking.

'I really love you, I really do. It's just that there's a feeling that I just can't quite explain. I don't want this to be just phase that every guy goes through. I really want you to truly prove that you love me. A part of me keeps saying that Jacob is just hitting on you, who will eventually hit on someone else. I don't want to believe that. Just please prove me wrong.'

"Jacob, prove it!" The last part I had just thought was actually thought out loud, so I felt like screaming at the moment. But in reality, nothing happened expect the sound of the ocean. Wanting to continuing thinking about my inner feelings I stayed there, hoping nobody would find me.

Jacob's POV

I stared at the ceiling for quite some time. Before I realized it, it was 12 o'clock. Stretching and yawning, I took a quick shower. While under the spray, I noticed that my body was feeling better due to the fact of instant healing. My legs felt better and so did the rest of my body. After I finished with drying myself, I got dressed in my nice black shorts and in a shirt that said: "I am the Wolf."

I took my time to go downstairs and eat a quick snack before going after Seth. Opening the fridge, I looked for something that was fruity. Apparently, my food cravings for this morning were for something like fruit. Savaging the fridge took a while, but I was only able to find some grapes. For some odd reason, my body didn't want grapes today, so I put them grapes back in the fridge. Looking around the kitchen counter, I found some apples and oranges.

Grabbing the apples, I munched them each until I was near the core of each apple. Satisfied, my hunger no longer troubled me; I then glanced at the table and found a note. It read: Dear Jacob I hope you are feeling better. I'll be out for a while. Charlie came here about an hour ago while you asleep and asked if I would like to come over to his house to watch the football game. I of course, didn't decline his offer and went with him. While I'm gone try not to hurt yourself. It always seems to pain me when you are injured.

Your Father,

Billy Black

P.S.-Don't do anything reckless and don't damage the house.

'Heh…Damn Dad You just have to go see that football game.' I smiled to myself. This little setback will give me more time to see Seth. I then walked out of my house and stripped down.

Tying everything around my legs I closed my eyes and transformed. Now in wolf form, I sniffed the air. I found what I was looking for which was Seth's scent. Somehow I grinned to myself in wolf form thinking about how Seth won't be lonely anymore. I started running and not before long I was at top speed hunting Seth down by sheer scent.

For a few minutes I felt like I was getting nowhere. I was on full pursuit of Seth's scent, but every time I caught his scent, my mind kept telling my body to slow down and enjoy the scent. This of course, was probably the result of me imprinting on him. Seth's scent only went one direction and that was north. Deciding whether to stay in wolf form or not, I choose to return back to normal. Transformed back to normal, I quickly put my clothes back on. Going the direction of Seth's scent, I began running again.

As I ran, I came upon a clearing. There, sitting all alone was Seth who was staring out at the ocean. Trying to be as comforting as I could, I slowly walked towards him, hoping he would hear me so I could make this an important event.

I was a few inches from Seth when my cell phone vibrated. I then retreated back slowly and quietly. Cursing to myself that I shouldn't have brought my phone, I answered it

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who would want to ruin this moment. Few moments later my ears went deaf.

"Jacob! Help! Edward's gone mad! He's gonna kill me!" Bella screeched into the phone.

My first thoughts were 'Naw..Be with Seth instead.' But a part of me still wanted to be with Bella. Acting upon my second choice to go save Bella, I sprinted away from Seth and went for Bella. I prayed that nothing would happen to Bella and that Seth wouldn't mind or take this the wrong way.

Main POV

It took only a few minutes for Jacob to be there, but he made it to Bella's house in the nick of time. Because right at that moment Bella ran out of the house screaming bloody murder.

Behind her, was Edward who was slowly stalking her way. Not wanting to use his speed because that wouldn't be any fun he thought walking would be interesting. As he was walking he shouted to Bella, "Come back here you bitch! I'm not finished yet!"

Jacob who was outside watching the event could no longer take any more of this nonsense and immediately transformed. Now in wolf form, Jacob charged toward Edward. Edward at this point, was totally unaware that Jacob was there.

Edward couldn't move since everything happened in a blink of an eye. Jacob pounced on Edward ripping him to shreds, giving Edward no opportunity to respond to the attack. Biting and snapping, eventually Edward's entire body was cut into pieces.

Jacob's anger left, when Bella came out from behind her house and hugged him. Internally smiling to himself, Jacob ran off towards the woods and transformed back, only to realize that he transformed with his clothes on earlier so now he was practically nude.

"Hey, Bella! Ummm…Could you check if Charlie has any spare clothes," Jacob said with a small blush across his face.

Laughing her head off, Bella ran inside and come back a minute later with some spare clothing. Closing her eyes she memorized where Jacob was and walked toward him. Stumbling along the way she finally was able to give Jacob the clothes and look away quickly.

Jacob said his thanks and quickly changed. The clothes were pretty tight, but they had to do. Jacob then realized that his dad and Charlie where nowhere to be found. "Hey Bella where is my dad?"

Bella looked at Jacob with a puzzled look on her face, but then understood what he meant. "Oh, well my dad left earlier with your dad to take him home."

"Before or after the incident?" Jacob sounded a little worried.

"He's perfectly fine! He left before the incident!" She replied in a cheerful tone.

"So what happened that caused Edward to go berserk?" Jacob thought this question was a bit personal, but asked anyway.

"Umm... for starters, we finished our little game of sex. We then like made out again for another 40 minutes and then he got a text message from his family, namely Carlisle." Bella stopped and took a moment to recall what else happened.

"From what I could read since he was covering up his phone, it said something about him involved in a sex scandal. And that he is no longer part of Carlisle's family and that the treaty is not affected if he dies. Once he finished reading, he said he wanted to have sex with me again, but I refused. So, ultimately you got my call for help and you know the rest." Bella finally finished taking a long breather from her little speech.

"I also forget to tell you something Jacob." Bella said as she got closer to Jacob. Right now both of Bella and Jacob are standing in the woods that are very closer to Bella's house.

Jacob's POV

Bella approached me so that she was about two feet away. "Well I needed to thank you. So thanks Jacob for saving my life back there!"

She then hugged me and naturally I hugged her back, but she stayed like this for what felt like forever. "Umm…Bella you can let go now."

I couldn't finish what I was saying since she interrupted me, "But Jake, I like being held by you. You make me feel so warm and all. I just wanna…" She stopped and then looked me in the eye and got really close to my face.

Time seemed to go by very slow and then wham! Her lips connected with mine. Suddenly, I didn't feel so well. Oddly enough she continued after her first assault. Continuing to kiss me even though I didn't respond. Without any warning she bit my lip with a ton of force.

"Owww..What the hell was that for..." But I couldn't continue since that gave her enough time to invade my mouth with her tongue, silencing me. I was absolutely helpless. Sure, I could push her off, but somewhere in a small portion of my mind, something kept saying this was good. But all I thought was that this was horribly wrong for me.

Everything came to a halt, and I was feeling relieved that she stopped. Of course it was much worse than before. What caused Bella to stop and get off me were these words, "Jacob…How…What… I thought…I thought…"

Slowly turning around my eyes met his eyes, Seth's eyes that were full of tears. Trying to explain what really happened I turned towards Seth, but he kept backing away from me.

"Seth let me explain!" I couldn't finish because Seth interrupted me with a short and quick sentence that was a bit stuttered, "Wh..What..Whatever Jacob." Tears fell from his eyes, tears that I swore to myself that I would never let fall from his eyes ever again. Turning around quickly, Seth ran away into the forest.

"C'mom Jake, forget about him. Let's get back to what I was trying to get you to do." Bella who was now right beside me said. She immediately grabbed my arm and tried to pull me down toward her so she could kiss me.

"Jake, please. This is good for you. You don't need that idiot, that faggot." When I heard the words 'idiot and faggot' mentioned toward Seth, my mind exploded. Rage was the only emotion floating around. My body, my mind, felt a great amount of hatred to that one specific person.

"Bella get the hell away from me! Look at what the fuck you've done! Not only have you hurt Seth, you've hurt me!" Pushing Bella away from me I started running for Seth, but I remembered something that I left out that I needed to tell Bella.

"You are officially out of my life! Don't make any contact with me from this day on! Find someone else that you can seduce or do whatever!" Then I continued running for Seth. Somehow, after I had finished yelling that, I got an inner feeling that said I did the right thing, leaving Bella.

Earlier Seth's POV

I was still staring out at the ocean when I heard a noise. Turning around I saw Jacob running. From the looks of it, he was just heading my direction, but turned around and left me alone. Wanting to find out what was wrong I followed him.

Jacob started increasing in speed, but when he went past a forest in Forks, I knew where he was headed. He was going to Bella's house. Since I knew where her house was, I decided to walk the way there to help conserve my energy. I had still not recovered from my long run away from Jacob.

When I was coming out of the forest that was near Bella's house, I saw the most horrifying sight that would scar me for life. There he was, my imprint making out with Bella. 'Damn…Damn…Damn…' was all I thought to myself. I was still thinking to myself but I don't know how I did it, but I said my thought out loud that Jacob and Bella could hear me, "Jacob…How…What…I thought…I thought…"

Seth's Current POV

I'm currently running away from Jacob. Trying to get as far away as I can from him. Oh Jacob just makes me so furious, but I can't bring myself to get mad at him for some odd reason. Maybe it's because he's my imprint or something, but I couldn't really decide. Right now I was heartbroken and nothing seemed to snap me out of it.

Running through the forest was very calm and peaceful. Yet my mind kept telling me to stay with Jacob. I truly did want to stay with Jacob, but I also wanted to confront him about the truth. It was very antagonizing, dealing with my emotions, but I pushed on through.

As I was running, I noticed I was in the same area that I came to when I first ran away from Jacob. Looking around hoping Jacob wasn't there, I walked up to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Staring out at the ocean again, I started crying.

Several thoughts rushed into my head, but only one of those thoughts kept repeating over and over again. I tried to push that thought out of my head, but it still continued- Suicide.

Strangely enough, I felt a strong urge to follow through with that plan. Gazing my view downward I noticed that there were rocks just below the cliff I was currently sitting on; sharp rocks in fact.

Taking a deep breath, I stood up and prepared myself for the worst. 'It seems that Jacob truly doesn't need me. He has Bella, that leech-lover. Jacob probably only wanted to get in my pants. But still I want to believe that he loves me. Somehow. Someway. I just don't want to make you sufferÖDon't know how to describe this feeling, but I don't want to make your life miserable just because of me.'

The ocean, ah..what a marvelous sight. Forever I will be drifting in its waters for all of time. Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I just stood there taking in the ocean breeze. Nothing was going to stop me, not even 'him'. Opening my eyes slowly I took a step forward. A step towards the end of my fate.

Odd enough, I felt like I was able to sense the presence of someone behind me. Obviously, I turned my head around slightly to find none other than Jacob who was behind me...He was able to catch up to me. But I'm sorry to say that he missed his chance. It was all over from the moment he arrived.

He was determined though. Slowly, yet calmingly he approached me. But it appeared that he couldn't hold whatever he was thinking any longer.

"STOP SETH! DON'T WALK OFF THE CLIFF!"

Too late, my foot had already left from whence it had originally been and was now in the air away from the cliff. Time went in slow motion and my response to this was closing my eyes yet again.

"Sorry Jacob." I managed to say, loud enough for Jacob to hear me. My body started feeling lightness or emptiness, a feeling that I had gotten from falling from the edge of the cliff that I had once stood on.

My thoughts just started racing through my head as I was falling. 'I am really going to die. Well I decided this was best. Jacob needs to live his life out to the fullest. He doesn't need to worry about me. I'm...at this point, only an obstacle that is preventing him from experiencing the pleasures, the riches that life has to offer to him.'

I kept thinking more about Jacob however; it became even weirder when I started to hear him like he was close by or even right beside me. "NO SETH!"

Hearing his voice, made me happy. His voice actually made me smile, a true genuine smile. I did ponder again, and yet I continued to block out his voice. I didn't believe that he was talking to me; it was probably just a figment of my imagination.

'Escaping from this life seemed very reasonable. Falling off the cliff truly felt like a great way to escape my problems. Since that's about to happen, I don't have to worry about causing anyone trouble.'

Having these thoughts only caused me to start crying again. My body tried its best to cry, but with little success. Only one tear drop seemed to fall from my eye. Although in my case, it flew upward while myself on the other hand fell downward.

Anyhow, at the rate at which I was falling I could feel the wind try and slow me down from falling, which was pleasant, but it felt it like it was going on forever. What puzzled me was the question- 'When I am going to hit the sharp, jagged rocks and die?'

My question was later answer 5 seconds later with the feeling of a plaguing darkness that took over my entire mind. Leaving everything, my thoughts, my emotions, my everything all blank. And from this I can tell you my world faded from existence.

* * *

So... How was reading this chapter of my story? Comments anyone...Heh I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. :P

If I get enough comments from others people, I'll leave a short preview on my next chapter about my upcoming story that I am currently working on. Oh and I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving.

Later, 0Memories of Nobody0


	4. Stirring Up Emotions

A Jacob x Seth Story- "You're My Angel"

Sorry everybody... But here's the next chapter like I promised. I could've posted it soon, but my computer had other plans and unexpectedly crashed...so yeah... I Hope you all have a great New Year!

Summary: While out on patrol, Seth encounters his first vampire. Just when Seth is about to give up, he is saved by the person he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. This event brings forth a series of more events that lead up to the childhood best friends true love for each other. (Eventual Lemons)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 4: Stirring Up Emotions

Seth's POV

I woke up due to the sunlight shining directly on my face. Looking around I noticed that I was in a hospital bed, due to the guard rails. There is a sign on the wall that read: Hospital Room Number 256.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of my head. I tried ignoring it, but I couldn't contain the pain any longer and shouted, or rather screamed at the top of my lungs.

As a result of my loud scream, the guy who was sitting in a chair that was beside my bed who was asleep jolted awake. "Hey Seth are you ok? You screamed something that sounded like you were in pain."

Looking at who was beside me it was none other than Jacob. Looking at him, the top of his head was wrapped in bandages. He had tons of bandages wrapped around both of his arms. But you could clearly see the outlines of his sexy muscles… Wait never mind that last part.

"Yeah…" I was too weak to utter any more words from the pain. "I'm fine Jacob."

He took a deep breath of relief, but still seemed concerned about me, "Hey Seth, I'm gonna get the doctor so he can make sure you're ok." Jacob then stood up and planted a kiss on my forehead before he left the room, leaving me all alone.

During the time I was alone in my hospital room, I tried remembering what happened. But nothing came into my mind, only pure emptiness.

But like a jolt of electricity, my mind remembered one event that I couldn't really recall.

*Flashback*

"Seth hold on!" Jacob yelled.

I was falling with my back towards the roaring ocean and the rocks below. I was no longer in control of my body, but somehow I unconsciously opened my eyes. At the time, I was internally thinking to myself. I wasn't focusing on what was currently happening with Jacob.

Everything then became into slow motion. Jacob then jumped off the cliff and dived for me while we were in midair.

I couldn't tell if it was the moment or something else, but Jacob was slowly approaching me.

He desperately tried to grab my hands as they were dangling above my head still attached somehow. The wind was so violent it felt like my entire body was going to be ripped apart.

Jacob swiped for my hands, but missed and I continued falling at a faster rate without being held by him. In a heartbeat, Jacob shifted his weight and he too fell faster.

He was beside me, and I was then pulled into a tight embrace. He was squeezing me so tight that I couldn't really breath; but yet I still was.

He got up close to my ear and he whispered in a calm tone, "We're gonna be alright Seth. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Jacob, with me held tightly by his side, he turned his body at an angle so that we changed from where we originally were going to land.

It was then that time returned back to normal, slow motion faded away like nothing ever happened and we fell into the deep, cold waters of the ocean.

There was an excruciating pain in the back of my head as I was floating on the water. Then I was pushed by a big wave, being thrust at the wall of which at the top was the cliff that I fell off of.

Life was probably going to end for me, until Jacob returned by my side and I was whisked away from being crushed.

He was holding me for what felt like hours in the ocean, until he stood up when we were finally on land. I was in his arms, being held bridal style. Still my eyes were open, but then in the next moment they shut closed.

I could hear scream of fear that emitted from Jacob once my eyes had shut. But I couldn't hear what he was exactly saying. All I could do was just rest in the blanketing darkness.

*End of Flashback Returns to Seth's POV*

I couldn't believe that I would have remembered that. Let alone, why my eyes were opened during the entire time. I could have sworn to myself that everything was pitch black.

-Pain-Pain-Pain-

'Argh! My head!' My body was in so much pain that it was hard to move. I was somehow able to move my hands so I started touching around the back of my head.

I didn't expect though, to feel a gooey substance. I withdrew my hands away from my head to have a good look at what I had just touched.

Only one word could describe what was currently happening.

Blood.

Suddenly, my body started convulsing and I fainted from the pain.

Main POV

Jacob walked into Seth's room at the exact moment Seth had fainted. Upon seeing the blood the that was slowly seeping into the pillow that Seth had rested his head on, Jacob yelled for his beloved one, "SETH!"

Words could not describe what Jacob was feeling. Only the words of "fear" and "remorse" could bluntly describe Jacob. His world right now was now being shattered into a million pieces. Pieces that might never be put back together again.

The doctor was just right behind Jacob and saw what Jacob had screamed about. Seeing the current condition Seth was in the doctor had no time to lose. Pressing an alert button on the wall, he called up several nurses who came rushing to the room.

He quickly explained the situation while monitoring Seth's condition. They all understood and got suited up for the ER.

"Will he be alright?" Jacob said with tears in his eyes as he was semi-running with them to the operating section of the hospital.

Taking a deep breath the doctor looked at Jacob and in a calm tone tried to explain the situation. "Well… His breathing is stable, but he just started hemorrhaging. And I don't really know why."

"Wait what! I thought you examined him!"

"I did but there weren't any injuries. He looked fine like nothing ever happened."

Jacob gave the doctor a stern look, but gave up on continuing to fuel his anger. Instead he kept quiet for the duration of the trip to the ER.

When they finally reached their destination, Seth's vitals drastically changed. And now he was in a coma like state.

"Damn. We have no time to lose. Jacob, please go to the waiting room. We'll notify you once we're finished or if anything comes up." Jacob backed off and walked slowly to the waiting room.

He had tears running down his eyes, but nothing could help him stop crying. Only Seth would be able to stop his tears.

Jacob sat down for about 3 minutes before he realized that there was someone who could probably help. He got up and ran outside of the hospital, running towards the forest. There he made sure no one was around before undressing.

Tying around his shorts around his ankle, Jacob phased into his wolf form and ran towards the Cullen residence.

It didn't take that long to get there, but Jacob ran at a blazing speed that could have potentially caused a mini-hurricane. When he arrived at the Cullen residence, Esme was outside watering her plants.

Jacob let out a loud howl alerting everyone in the house. Within a blink of an eye, all of the Cullen family members were around Jacob minus Edward.

Jacob was then bombarded with questions about why he had howled, but he had no time to explain. He nudged at Carlisle Cullen and then backed off slowly heading off in the direction of the hospital, hoping that Carlisle understood.

At first Carlisle questioned what Jacob was doing, but he understood when Jacob whined in his wolf form and shifted his head in the direction of a sign that said "Hospital".

Carlisle ran ahead of Jacob to the hospital, but not before telling his family that he was going to be at the hospital with Jacob. They all didn't mind and went back to the house.

Jacob being happy that Carlisle understood him ran to catch up with him, but stopped running when they were about a yard away from out of the forest and onto hospital grounds. Jacob phased behind a tree and quickly got dressed.

Jacob yelled for Carlisle who then just appeared right beside him. "Please, Jacob explain what you needed me for."

Jacob summarized the current situation with what had recently happened within 30 seconds. Carlisle nodded his head, and told Jacob he was going to help operate. With that Carlisle vanished, while Jacob walked back to the hospital's waiting room.

Jacob's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall and it was currently 3:00pm.

'I had left here around maybe 10 minutes ago. So hopefully getting Carlisle wasn't a big waste. He is probably helping them with the operating right at this moment… Please Seth dammit… please… please… don't leave me…'

Tears formed and began falling out of my eyes again. The thought of Seth's current condition just makes me want to cry forever… no eternity if Seth doesn't make it through.

I kept whispering to myself out loud, "Be strong… Seth will pull through… It is all going to be alright."

The fact that there were other people in the waiting hearing me whisper to myself made me look a little odd, but I didn't care. Although I couldn't keep myself from having tears fall down my face I just ran to a small secluded space that was probably one of the hospital's many gardens.

I found a small bench and sat there. Weeping to myself about everything that I did to cause Seth this much pain.

Oddly enough, I felt what Seth was going through… well sort of. In my case I wanted to trade places with him, and suffer for him while he was ok. I wish I could have noticed Seth's affection for me sooner and everything wouldn't have ended the way they are now.

I continued crying, but while I was crying my body started feeling sleepy. Within moments, I blacked out; my thoughts, actions, and emotions toward Seth faded in the darkness as I was now in slumber.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed... sorta reading this chapter. Please review I keep getting sad due to the lack of reviews I get... Although my story is just starting out so yeah I expected this... I'll post the next chapter if I get 3 or more reviews...

Later,

0Memories of Nobody0


	5. That Question Everything

A Jacob x Seth Story- "You're My Angel"

Summary: While out on patrol, Seth encounters his first vampire. Just when Seth is about to give up, he is saved by the person he had secretly imprinted on, Jacob. This event brings forth a series of more events that lead up to the childhood best friends true love for each other. (Eventual Lemons)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

Chapter 5: That Question Everything

Seth's POV

There was only one thing that I wanted. Everything felt so perfect, but there was something I wanted to ask Jacob. Something that I wanted to hear a truthful answer to.

As Jacob and I sat together side by side, watching the sunset from the beach I asked Jacob my question, "Jacob there's something that I needed to ask you."

He turned his head toward me and just looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What is it Seth?"

I gulped. "Jacob do you really love me or are you just faking everything?"

"Seth I -"

Interrupting him, I just had to speak my mind. "Jacob." I tried not to sound so serious but I couldn't help it. "Jacob I saw you making out with a girl at a bar that you later took to a motel to um… you know… bang her."

Jacob stared at me, shock in his eyes. Truth be told I really didn't want to tell him something that he wasn't planning on telling me, but it had to end up this way.

"What?"

I sighed. Taking a deep breath I replied, "You heard me Jacob… "

Instead of looking directly at him, I shifted my gaze toward the ocean. The peaceful motion of the waves put me at ease. But nothing this relaxing ever stays put for long.

"Ok, well you know what, Seth? I did have sex with that girl! And ya know… I'm changing my mind about this whole loving you thing! That girl was way better than you could ever be!" Jacob got up and away from me and started walking towards his car.

I got up after him with tears running down my face as a result of his last sentence.

"Jacob! Wait!"

I couldn't continue… I felt stuck as my gaze kept on Jacob. My body wouldn't move and time slowed down.

He slowly got into his car and drove away. Slowly and slowly he faded away.

Then in a flash, everything that was once colorful to my eyes vanished into a deep darkness. As the darkness rose up from beneath me I stood still, motionless. I watched as the darkness stared to engulf the world, blanketing everything within sight.

I then felt a quick breeze and I was suddenly whisked from my body.

I could describe myself as a ghost for I stared at my body at a distance. When the breeze stopped I stopped and continued to stare at my body, a body that was frozen in place surrounded by darkness.

For as I watched my motionless body, time went by like hours and hours. Nothing happened.

But then my eyes shut and I could no longer see my body. A bright light that felt like it was stinging my face forced my eyes open and it was then that I realized my soul returned to my body. I moved my body around and I felt happy to be able to move again.

Looking around, I was too shocked beyond my own belief. I could tell I was still at the beach but, the colorful world that I had once seen was now an inverted world.

Everything changed. The sky that used to be blue with white clouds was now black with gray clouds.

I wanted everything to stop… All I wanted was to be with Jacob.

As Jacob's words came to my mind, I heard my name being called out.

"Seth!"

And again

"Seth!"

I tried pinpointing the source of whoever was calling my name and I saw him.

There he was, Jacob, running towards me with open arms. For a moment he looked away from me, but when he looked back at me all I saw was a hideous face. A face that looked full of horror with blood gushing out of his mouth.

The Jacob I had once known was now a digesting creature coming towards me. I tried closing my eyes again but then wouldn't shut.

Only one word seemed to float around in my head. "Run."

I turned away quickly from Jacob and ran for my life. I didn't really know where I was going, but I just ran.

I turned my head around just a bit and noticed I was getting further away from that creature.

"SETH WAIT!" The creature's voice sounded like Jacob's but broke out into a deep, dark, demonic voice.

I didn't want to find out what that creature wanted so I picked up the pace, running faster.

-Flash-

"What the hell?"

-Flash-

"Why is everything flashing?"

I started to panic… The world, everything around me was flashing a bright yellowish color.

-Flash-

-Flash-

-Flash-

"Aughh… " My head was beginning to get dizzy.

I stopped running and began to wobble, and soon fell onto the sand.

"My head… " As I clasped my head to try and remain calm, I closed my eyes. When I reopened them my vision became less vivid, the ocean looked blurry and the sky… well that's a bit hard to describe.

"Hello Seth."

I slowly turn my head around, only to meet my impending doom.

"I missed you, Seth."

The demonic creature walked toward me only a couple of inches away. Slowly but surely with each step the creature took, a smile began to form upon its face. Soon revealing an inhuman mouth full of sharp, rugged teeth.

Fear immediately made its way up my body and I couldn't move again. Out of natural response I screamed bloody murder, "STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Oh don't worry, no one will be here to save you." The creature's voice sounded very soothingly.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST HELP ME!"

The creature was just standing above me with a devilish smile.

"Just relax Seth. It'll all be over soon."

The demon got on its knees, kneeling on the side of me and just like a lion lunges for its prey, the demon had lunged at me.

It was only natural for me to close my eyes to not witness the outcome of what was about to happen to me.

-Flash-

I squinted my eyes a bit. Only to find everything was gone. The demon, the beach, sky, ocean, everything was gone…

* * *

Hey Everybody... Please Don't Get Mad at Me... I've been having a busy life... So yeah... Sorry about the filler... yet again... But the next chapter will be of Jacob having a flashback about first meeting Seth... So it'll be longer than this one. I'm hoping to get around 4,000 to 5,000 words for that chapter. It'll probably be posted in the middle of February. So yeah... Again sorry... For this late story update... Um... I'll be happy to take 1-2 reviews...

Later,

0Memories Of Nobody0


End file.
